Evolved multimedia broadcast multicast services (eMBMS) include a point-to-multipoint (PMP) interface specification for existing and upcoming Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) cellular networks. eMBMS are designed to provide efficient delivery of broadcast and multicast services, both within a cell as well as within a core network. For broadcast transmission across multiple cells, eMBMS defines transmission via single-frequency network configurations. Applications for eMBMS include mobile content (e.g., television (TV) and radio) broadcasting on user equipment (UE), as well as file delivery and emergency alerts for UEs.